Not one, but is now
by Tacodestroyeravenger
Summary: It started as a joke. Harmless fun to pick at Parker's stubborn gullibility. But Eliot suddenly had his joke played back on him. Irony does not sting, it bites. Canon pairings with eventual Eliot/oc much later on. Werewolves! Better than it sounds. Set in season two headquarters.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Not a small Drabble! This will be extremely long as I have already wrote most of it. Precede with caution. No slash but strong hints at canon pairings. Also watch for my Ocs I will have. I do not own leverage. (Hangs head in shame) also brownie points to anyone who gets my chapter titles. Might even write something for ya (if reasonable and under conditions) also shout out to my inspiration for this story "This is what falling feels like" by Mystikwriter It is awesome and hilarious so read it. And all the other stories in my favs. Or check out my stories if you really feel like it. Maybe. Ok enjoy!

Leverage: not one, but is now

Chapter one:The secret side of me

"If I throw a stick, will you go get it?"

Sophie was watching the thief interrogate the hitter for the fiftieth time that day and she could see the fumes starting to rise from the man. She was actually surprised he lasted this long. His toying with Parker's gullibility over unrealistic superstitions was fun at first but now it seemed his patience was running thin. The grifter decided to nudge her way in before things got out of hand.

"Parker!"

"Is that why you growl a lot?"

Wow she was persistent.

"Parker!"

"Do you have fleas?"

Sophie didn't like to yell but, "PARKER!"

This was getting ridiculous.

"IM NOT A DOG PARKER!"

Oh no. She's done it now.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not a dog. I said you were a werewolf."

Eliot was practically fuming at this point.

"IM NOT ONE OF THOSE EITHER!"

"But you admit they exist?"

"NO!"

"So they don't exist?"

"YES!"

"So you are one?"

"YES! Wait NO!...PARKER QUIT IT!"

Eliot was lost at this point. Parker got what she wanted.

"YES! YOU ADMIT IT! YOURE A WEREWOLF! ELIOTS A WEREWOLF!"

There was a blissful pause where Sophie thought Parker would just take her success elsewhere to Nate or Hardison.

"But do you really have fleas?"

Eliot had to leave after that... She wanted a werewolf, he'd give her a werewolf. Eliot had a good plan for it too. -


	2. Chapter 2

Notice: this is set in season two to three of leverage but will probably evolve to later seasons possibly. However since it is set in that headquarters, I also believed that they had their own extra rooms built in Nate's apartment (but they still have their own homes too) ok so I know it's not canon but that is really one of the only details different.

I'll never let you see

Parker was lounging on the couch watching some syfy show Hardison put on while Nate and Sophie were out doing whatever they were doing. The thief was slightly interested in the evening show. However, the giant fish man just jumped off the exploding boat with the woman in its arms. They didn't even grab her bag of treasure they got from the temple on the island. What was that trip for then? Her confused and slightly irritated mood over the wasted money was interrupted by the sound of Eliot coming down the stairs with a duffel bag. Her interest peaked at the chance to pay attention to something other than this unrealistic show. Especially since she had never seen Eliot leave in such a manner and with a duffel bag full of suspicion. Actually, the hitter seemed a little on edge. Hardison looked over at Eliot in confusion.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

The hitter turned from his place at the fridge and closed the door after grabbing an apple. His answer was as expected from the hitter.

"Places. Gotta get away from you two for a night."

Hmmm...

After the hitter left out the door, Parker jumped up off the couch and headed up the stairs to their rooms. Hardison looked over in Parker's direction,sighed, and went back to watching his TV or TVs. -


	3. Chapter 3

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

Parker peaked around the corner in the direction of the room at the end of the hall. That room, Eliot's to be specific, was starting to peak Parker's interest. The thief felt it useless to go through the vent since she could just open the door but she missed the cool theatrics of the air vent. However, Parker held her composure and snuck to the door. Not expecting the hitter to keep the door unlocked, she picked the lock in record time. Parker felt like she needed the practice anyway. Can't get rusty over something as simple as picking a lock. Happy with her accomplishment, Parker opened the door and peaked into the hitters current living quarters. It was as expected for the occasionally grumpy man. Mostly. The thief never really found any need to investigate Eliot's room because she had already knew everything about the team that she needed and they never held anything she wanted (or didn't have already). That and she scanned the rooms once before out of curiosity. But this was different. The room was bare with a simple bed and desk, not very large but spacious with the limited furniture. Parker scurried over to the desk, carefully and tactfully sifting through the drawers. She found many papers that seemed boring. She never took Eliot for a man that read. His claims just seemed as jokes. However, all these papers proved the thief wrong. Parker tried the last drawer for anything she could find to explain the strange actions of the hitter. She pulled open the drawer to find a few papers but basically absolutely nothing. Well isn't that weird. The other drawers are filled with papers of boring past aliases and the last drawer is basically bare. Reaching inside and moving the few papers, Parker discovered the drawer ended too soon. Oooooh... A secret panel. What a great idea if she wasn't a thief. Smiling, Parker opened the panel to discover a spiral and calendar. Now this was interesting. Pulling out the goodies, she examined the calendar first. Specific dates seemed to be circled each month. How ironic since they were all dates with full moons. Huh. Full moons... Oh. OH. OHOHOHOHOH Parker almost jumped in excitement at her revelation. Then that means... Parker gazed down at the spiral and flipped open to the first page. After reading/skimming over it, she did the same to the rest of the pages. Gazing upward with wide eyes Parker quickly returned everything exactly the way it was before leaving and locking the door. -


	4. Chapter 4

So stay away from me.

Eliot thought it was too good. An annoying pestering turned into a great prank. Parker should be in his room by now, reading the ridiculous spiral he threw together to set off her suspicions. He stifled a laugh and threw down his duffel bag on the hard concrete ground. It was convenient that he remembered where the old abandoned warehouse was. It was the perfect spot since it was on the brink of town right next to a large forest. If Parker did get Hardison to track his location, she definitely would be hooked. Eliot tried to stifle his next laugh but failed at the thought of Parker's gullibility. Werewolves. This would be work but the hitter knew each second would be worth it. He scavenged through his duffle bag and dug out a couple of snacks. Since he didn't sleep much anyways, the hitter knew he would have a long night. Knowing he probably had a tracking device planted on him somewhere, (likely due to Parker's disappearances) he figured Nate would ask Hardison to put a tracker on everyone. Eliot walked around the warehouse long enough to make it seem like he was preparing for something. He stopped just thirty minutes shy of the moonrise. Grabbing ahold of only his necessary supplies, Eliot left the warehouse to start his hike/pretend I'm going to turn into a werewolf. Once a good distance away, he took off his shoes and jacket, certain that one of the two is where the tracker was.(most likely his shoes because he didn't really have much others, thinking to travel light). The moon was up at this point and Eliot smiled. After doing so, the hitter made painful noises and broke small tree limbs for painful bones cracking in case he had an earbud planted on him also. After, trying to make it worth while, he did his best imitation of a wolf howl and started to run. Once a good hundred feet away, the hitter circled around back to the warehouse. This was just too good. Parker will be so convinced. Eliot smiled at his own cleverness. Nate isn't the only mastermind here. -


	5. Chapter 5

The beast is ugly.

Parker sat in front of the screens with popcorn in her hands. She got Hardison to pull up the tracker in Eliot's shoe and the earbud she placed in his jacket a few days before. Determined to take this great opportunity, she shoved handfuls of popcorn in her mouth as Hardison pulled up the info.

"I don't see why we're spying on the guy that could blow you over with his hair and leave me in a coma for a month with his creepy eye thing. Shouldn't we just let him do whatever he's gonna do?"

"Shush. He's at the edge of town. I think he's about to change."

"Parker, as much as the internet convinces me that there are things out there we don't know, I don't think Eliot's a werewolf."

"Shush! We're gonna miss it."

The tracker stopped at what Hardison recognized as an abandoned warehouse practically hugging the woods. Well that is weird. The earbuds audio didn't help much except for the occasional grunts and one or two unidentifiable noises (snickers maybe?) from the hitter. After a while however, the tracker moved to the center of the woods and stopped. This is where it got weird. Sounds of a person in agonizing pain sounded out and what was either bones or trees snapping was accompanying it. After a good few minutes the screams turned into howls and running was the last noise to leave the earbud... Parker gasped in awe and slight terror at what she just heard. Did the hitter really go through that? Not fully expecting her accusation to be true, she just sat Indian style on the sofa and slowly ate what was left of her popcorn. She glanced at Hardison and found him to be missing. A retching noise assured her that Hardison was throwing up in the bathroom. After a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom just a slight bit terrified looking. Parker glanced over at him.

"Eliot's not a werewolf huh?"-


	6. Chapter 6

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

Eliot gathered his things as soon as the sun was glazing the treetops with warmth. He almost lost his composure again but had to remember he already laughed twice with the earbud and couldn't risk Parker realizing his scam. The hitter didn't really think it would phase her much however as she was so determined he was a werewolf. That seemed to be why it was so easy for Eliot to go through with his plan. It didn't matter however as he was heading back to the apartment and couldn't wait to see Parker's face... -


	7. Chapter 7

NOTICE: I promise that I had this written before I ever planned on posting it so I am not responsible for any Eliot fangirls fainting while reading this. Enjoy!

It's scratching on the walls.

Eliot used his key to open the apartment and immediately went to his room, changed, and got in the shower. Hearing a soft knock on the door, Eliot turned off the water, grabbed a towel which he covered himself with, and opened the door. Playing the part of his usual grumpy self, Eliot started with his "growl" voice.

"Parker what do you...?"

The hitter was surprised to see not the thief he was expecting but Sophie on the other side of the door. She had concern on her features but then a slight blush crept up into her cheeks as she saw Eliot in only his towel. Her composure replaced the blush just as quickly as it had come as she made eye contact with the hitter. Her eyes held determination as her mouth formed the words.

"Where were you last night Eliot? I normally wouldn't ask but Parker and Hardison are acting strange, especially when I mention you."

Eliot hadn't been expecting Sophie to take up concern with him and he hadn't really prepared a response.

"I was out Sophie, like you and Nate. I needed to get away for one night. I can only handle Parker and Hardison for so long. And as for them, I don't know, maybe they watched a horror movie or something."

His response didn't seem to ease the grifter much but she finally relented and let him be. Eliot sighed in relief as he closed the door, not yet willing to give up his prank. -


	8. Chapter 8

In the closets in the halls.

Parker stared at Eliot while he was cooking with eyes that demanded answers but also was not sure they wanted them. Her discussion with Hardison last night over Eliot's condition was still stuck in her brain. How did the hitter look so calm cutting all the vegetables after just being a ferocious killer only a few hours before? Well now that she thought about it, Eliot's job was to punch people for a living. That must be how he gets rid of his anger! The pieces just keep falling in place. Wait until she tells her darling hacker her new information on their not so normal friend. -


	9. Chapter 9

It comes awake and I cant control it.

"I know you're a werewolf."

Eliot looked up from his pillow at the air vent on the ceiling. It wasn't a surprise to find the thief poking her head out and looking straight at the hitter. He would've laughed at her timing except it was at the limited time of his sleeping. That kind of made the hitter grumpy as he didn't want his sleeping time disturbed.

"Parker I've already..."

"I tracked you and heard you change."

Eliot stopped mid sentence and acted surprised and slightly shocked/angry. He made his voice sound slightly broken and embarrassed.

"I..."

"It's okay. I won't tell the others. Unless you don't, then I will because they need to know."

Her sudden seriousness about the matter did shock Eliot to a firm nod of a response. The thief disappeared just as quickly as she had come, but her blonde head bobbed out one more time.

"Oh and expect questions." -


	10. Chapter 10

NOTICE: This is the last of the mostly fluff and humor as here comes part two in which it has the bitter and slightly hilarious irony.

Hiding under the bed.

After a few months of the con, Eliot was leaving for the last time to wrap up his great prank. Parker with her gullibility, berated the hitter everyday with a new question that he didn't really know the answer to. That and her constant dog jokes and Hardison's slightly fearful expression around him, Eliot could only take this one last time. He was going to go out there and stop, but this time he was going to pick up his earbud (that Parker kept rearranging so he'd never find it) and reveal to Parker that he wasn't really a werewolf and she was played the whole time. Eliot will admit that it was hard getting around Sophie and Nate's suspicions, but it was worth it for this final night. Eliot did his normal routine and when he got to the center of the forest, he waited and waited and when he was supposed to "change" he spoke low, voice full of mockery in the earbud.

"Next time you accuse me of something Parker, make sure I won't try to get you back for it. See you when I get back to the apartment. You too Hardison."

Eliot felt that was a good enough response as he would milk the rest when he got back. -


	11. Chapter 11

Notice: this is where the story goes from mostly humor to action and whatever else (little bit of humor, angst, other stuff)

Alternate possible sequel: werewolf? Maybe.

In my body in my head.

Eliot turned from the earbud when he heard a low growl from the brush not ten feet from his right. It was ironic as it sounded a lot like a wolf. Did Parker already figure out his scheme and try to scare him with a wolf Hardison probably bought from the zoo? The romantic duo were probably laughing at his face right now as he stared in the direction of the menacing growl. Something was different though and the hitter knew that. Drawing his knife from his belt, Eliot turned his body to where he was completely facing the growl. The brush started to move rapidly as the creature started to circle him, probably trying to catch him by surprise. Eliot kept turning with each sound but found it hard to follow. That is until the creature lunged at him from behind. -


	12. Chapter 12

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Parker sat on the couch dumbfounded at what she just heard. Eliot was tricking her the whole time? She was confused as well as a little angry. He claimed to be something he wasn't! What a disgrace to the poor werewolves! Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard rustling, growls (that were not Eliot's), and elevated breathing. It almost sounded like a wolf growl and corresponding familiar growls from the team's hitter. Oh, good one Eliot. His trickery won't work again. Parker sat back and enjoyed the hitter making a fool of himself. He was very convincing. -


	13. Chapter 13

BAM! Here's the action sequence!

Make it end?

Eliot fell under the force and weight of the creature he assumed was a wolf. The impact threw the hitter off guard and he scrambled to get up and be prepared for the next attack. Standing up, Eliot winced as he realized the creature clawed his back. However he turned and faced the creature who stood only twenty feet from the hitter. The creature, which really didn't look like anything Eliot had ever seen before, stared at him with almost human like eyes. Actually now that he got a good look at it, the creature looked like a mixture of a human and a wolf. That's ridiculous. Actually more wolf, yeah, that was it, a weird looking wolf that was very large. It's fur was a beautiful smoky grey and it seemed like the wolf was letting him get a good look at it. Eliot grimaced as he rolled his shoulders and looked at the wolf with a daring gaze.

"That it?"

The wolf snorted and then growled in response at the audacity of the man. It then tensed and lunged again at the hitter. Eliot, being prepared this time, tried to turn out of the way to slash the underside of the wolf, but he underestimated the speed of the creature. The wolf clipped the hitters shoulder and knocked the man to the ground. This time the wolf bit down onto his shoulder, slightly shaking the man. Eliot scrambled around and retrieved his knife, reaching up and slashing one of the creatures eyes. Howling in pain, the wolf let go of the hitter and backed away. Eliot, who kept a good eye on the wolf, was slow to get up, holding his injured shoulder. The two seemed to have a mutual understanding with their injuries and they appeared to declare a rematch for later with their eyes. Eliot slowly backed up in the direction of the warehouse as the wolf also backed up from where it emerged in the brush. Once out of sight, Eliot made the best attempt at a run he could towards his safe haven. Once there, he rummaged through his bag for his cell phone or aliases. Finding his cell phone, the hitter dialed and waited for the sound of a voice.

"Eliot?"

"Yeah. Need an alias and an ambulance. Lost too much blo..."

The hitter then collapsed. -


	14. Chapter 14

This is for Mistress Frrreak who has been my constant and hilarious reviewer. Thanks for bearing with me. I guess my pms have not went through to youXD don't think I forgot all my other reviewers either though like theshoegirl and Dherea. You guys are awesome and I value your opinions and feedback.:)

I feel it deep within.

Sophie hung up her phone after the line went silent. Nate, who was next to her the whole time, stood and addressed Hardison.

"Track his location. Now."

Hardison snuck a glance at Parker but complied with the mastermind's request. Parker, who looked like she wanted to say something just smirked at the location of the hitter. Oh so now he was going to fool everyone huh? The thief just giggled to herself as all the others gave her a concerned and slightly disgusted look. Parker gazed back in confusion and hurt.

"What? He's pretending."

Sophie looked down at the phone in her hands then back up to Parker.

"Maybe. But I'm not willing to take that chance."

Nate stepped forward then and grabbed his keys. His aura reeked of determination and purpose.

"Hardison. How long does it take to get to that warehouse?" -


	15. Chapter 15

This is for apester who is my newest reviewer. You pinned it;)

Its just beneath the skin.

The outside of the warehouse was creepy to say the least. The abandoned building seemed to tower, and it's shadow engulfed anything it could. Nate and Sophie rushed inside while Hardison and Parker seemed to take their time. Hardison looked terrified, but Parker appeared as if she were taking a stroll in the park. Finally inside, the thief scanned the area and found Nate and Sophie over a mostly still body and Hardison a few feet away looking like he was about to hurl. Parker came closer to see the body was Eliot's and he was covered in blood. The main wound seemed to be from his shoulder but on closer inspection, claw marks painted his back in red. Wow he does go all out. Parker bent down as the leading couple freaked out over the hitters condition. She overheard Sophie calling an ambulance as Nate took a bag from Hardison that had a bunch of false information on Eliot. Nate also used his jacket to stop the blood flow. Parker leaned over Eliot and poked his shoulder.

"OW PARKER!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst of the hitter. Parker especially since she realized the wound was real and Eliot's life could be in danger. Her mindset switched from playful to kind of sick as she was starting to understand why her Hacker was backed away. She can't lose the overprotective brother she finally had. This team was her family, well except Hardison, he was more. But that was different, and she didn't want to lose any of them. Not when she finally had a family. -


	16. Chapter 16

Oh goodness! I didn't realize that this chapter doubles the longest one so far in size! What a turnout! Anyways sorry it is so late, but here is the next chapter!

I must confess that I feel like a monster.

Eliot woke up to the sound of beeping. Hospital. It attacked his ears and he tried to turn from the noise, but a shooting pain in his shoulder told him otherwise. Letting out an irritated and pained growl, the hitter opened his eyes but immediately shut them at the attacking bright light that penetrated and invaded his sight. A loud but suppressed whisper greeted his ears next.

"HE'S AWAKE!"

Scuffling sounded in the room as four pairs of feet entered his area. Slowly opening his eyes this time, Eliot squinted at his team. Parker had a name tag that said visitor and held a stuffed brown wolf with a tied green fluffy bow. Hardison also had a visitor name tag and held "get well soon" balloons. Nate was dressed as a nurse while Sophie looked like she could pass as a lawyer. Well that's one way of breaking visitation rules. He looked down at himself and found that only his bottom half was covered. He wasn't sure how the team convinced the hospital to let him stay in normal clothing, but the hitter was thankful for the pants. However his bare torso revealed the bandages weaving under his right arm coming around to cover his left shoulder heavily. There was also bandages on his back but that didn't seem to bother him as much. Sophie was the first to speak.

"How are you feeling?"

Eliot sent her a glare that explained itself. Grunting, he tried to sit up and finally succeeded after Hardison took pity and found that switch that raises the angle of the bed. Eliot nodded his thanks and made eye contact with Nate. His voice came out in a gruff, gravely, and unused sound.

"How long was I out?"

Nate sighed and looked down at a clipboard he held on the hitter.

"Three days. They thought you were in a coma but then you had a high temperature and started to thrash and...they wanted to put you in restraints but Sophie convinced them otherwise."

A small pause.

"What happened out there Eliot?"

The hitter didn't feel like even he knew. How do you explain what you saw when even you can't understand it yourself? Eliot knew he was going to get mocked by Parker so he withheld part/most of the truth.

"Wild animal attacked me in the woods."

Nate shared a glance with Sophie and then prodded more.

"Yeah figured that. Why were you out in the middle of a forest alone?"

This left Eliot scrambling for an excuse but Parker already chimed in for him.

"Oh that's because he's a werewolf. Or was pretending to be."

This got some puzzling looks from Nate and Sophie. The grifter opened her mouth a few times and finally formed words.

"Eliot, why were you really out there?"

The hitter was relieved that Sophie didn't believe Parker's silly accusation that was mostly true. Parker looked hurt at the blow off of her accusation but then bounced over closer to Eliot. She then took the stuffed wolf and set it right on the hitters lap. Eliot looked down at the doll in shock and anger. Is this some kind of a joke? Did Parker know he was attacked by a wolf? Is this part of a game? Eliot composed himself as he shot an occasional glare in Parker's direction.

"Eliot?"

The hitter was drawn out if his glares by the British, soothing voice. He looked over at Sophie and she held an expectant but also sympathetic gaze.

"Look. If it wasn't anyone out for you, then rest, but if it was than we need to know."

Eliot shook his head in response but remembered he could also speak.

"Uh no. Wasn't a hit."

Not unless someone has a crazy huge wolf as a pet. Sophie and Nate nodded in response after sharing a few hushed words with each other, visibly relaxing, and started for the door. Once they were gone, Hardison coughed out of an awkward moment and set the balloons next to the hitters bed. Backing away a few feet, the hacker started to spill the beans.

"Uh it was Parker's idea to get the wolf."

The thief beamed and piped in herself.

"Yes it was."

Looking down at the stuffed animal in his lap, Eliot huffed and glared at the two. -


	17. Chapter 17

I hate what I've become.

Eliot was discharged from the hospital a few days later as the doctors said his recovery time was much faster than anticipated (but mostly because the hitter was getting restless and hated hospitals) They still however said that Eliot should take it slow and try not to do anything that involves using his shoulder until it's fully healed. The hitter scoffed at that thought but had to comply under the supervision of Nate and Sophie. Actually, the team decided to take a small break from the larger cases to let the hitter heal. Eliot thought it ridiculous and felt even more so after the team told him he had to rest for more than his usual ninety minutes a day to make sure his shoulder could heal properly. Eliot complained that the rest had nothing to do with his injury but the team insisted. Huffing out of defeat and irritation, Eliot complied just to get Sophie off his back. Her mother hen act was getting real tiring which he guessed was the goal. Going upstairs and laying face down on his bed, the hitter growled in frustration but found that he actually felt tired. Closing his eyes, Eliot fell asleep in the blink of an eye. -


	18. Chapter 18

The darkness just begun.

Cracking open his right eye, Eliot knew something was different. Fully waking and sitting up, the hitter scanned his room for any changes. Nothing appeared to be out of place but Eliot knew something happened. He glanced upward at the air vent and knew Parker had come recently. Or maybe it was just from before. How, he wasn't sure, but it was almost as if he could smell the lucky charms she had for breakfast that morning. Kind of freaked out and one thousand percent done, the hitter decided he would take a shower. Gathering the necessities, Eliot made it to the bathroom without running into anyone who would ask him how he was doing or tell him he should be sleeping. In other words, Sophie. Pulling off his shirt, the hitter tried to carefully remove his bandages but found that it didn't hurt to remove them. Taking a good look at his back, he realized all he had was scars where his wounds were only hours before. Reluctantly removing the bandage on his shoulder, the hitter was practically dumbfounded. The bite wound was completely healed. Baffled, Eliot resumed to taking his shower but his mind was elsewhere. The night he fought that smokey grey wolf. -


	19. Chapter 19

I must confess that I feel like a monster.

"I'm telling you, the man doesn't get enough sleep. This is good for him."

"Soph, he's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

Eliot heard the conversation between the lovebirds before he even started down the stairs. They already sounded like a married couple. Smirking, the hitter made it down the stairs and the room got quiet at the sound of his arrival. Reaching the last step, Eliot looked to see both pairs of eyes on him. Noticing the absence of Parker and Hardison, the question was out of his mouth before he knew it.

"Where's Parker and Hardison?"

The startled and concerned looking couple stole a glance at each other and then focused their attention back on Eliot. Nate shuffled a bit, looking uncomfortable, but responded.

"They just left to do a recon over our next target."

Eliot felt a little hurt at being out of the loop but remembered that they still thought he was healing. He realized he would be considered useless as his specialty is retrieval and usually involves hitting people ninety percent of the time. That was the thing though. Eliot felt fine. Great actually. It was a little freaky to be honest. -


	20. Chapter 20

The secret side I keep.

"Parker! Hardison! What's going on?"

It was a few hours after the duo left that the grifter and mastermind started to worry. They hadn't answered and Eliot, looking up from his spot on the sofa, cast a concerned glance at the two. Sophie was the first to speak.

"They must have got caught or stuck. We have to go help them!"

Nate seemed concerned but thinking at the same time.

"It was a simple recon. This must be deeper than we thought. We need a plan."

After what felt like hours of research that Eliot couldn't take, he noticed an erie coincidence. The picture of the man that the team was targeting. Smokey looking hair covered the mans head and the information Nate could pull up told him that the man had a recent eye injury. No. That's got to be a coincidence. Then Eliot looked at the eyes. No. There's no such things as coincidences. The hitter looked at the info then at his friends. He had to get Parker and Hardison out of there. Now. But Sophie thinks he's still too injured as he also assumed Nate thought too. Why did he even need to keep his recovery secret? The hitter could go and retrieve his friends now.

"I can go get them."

The room was deathly silent at his words. Sophie then opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Eliot.

"I'm healed now. I feel fine, great actually. Now let me go get the two morons."

Sophie looked over to her lover for support.

"Nate, he can't go out there like that..."

Eliot, finally fed up with their doubts, walked right up to Sophie and Nate, pulling the collar of his shirt to show where there should be bandages covering his left shoulder. Instead, only scarred flesh remained to prove the hitters attack.

"Oh my god."

"What... How...?"

Eliot drew back and looked at them with eyes that didn't even know what to say themselves.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. We gotta go save Parker and Hardison."

Eliot started for the door but then turned back to face the still shocked grifter and mastermind.

"Don't tell Parker. Or Hardison for that matter." -


	21. Chapter 21

Hid under lock and key.

Hardison awoke to the sound of dripping water. It was dark, so the hacker assumed he was blindfolded. A cold breeze told him his captors didn't really care about hospitality. What happened? Thinking hard, the hacker tried to remember the last place he was. Oh yeah, he was with Parker doing a recon over that corrupt meat packing plant. They were talking to the CEO. He should have known. That guy was creepy, especially with the eyepatch he had over one of his eyes. What did that guy do? Wrestle bears? Hardison stopped his line of thought. Parker.

"Parker!"

"Hmmmmmfff."

Did she have a gag? Why didn't he have one? Hardison was interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking toward him.

"Oh good. You're awake. I thought I would have to break one of your fingers just to get you conscious. Or your girlfriends. Whichever comes first."

The voice was exactly what Hardison expected. They were captured by the creepy CEO guy. Hardison drew up his composure and spoke low in threat.

"Do you know who I am? What I've done? What will become of you?"

A deep throated laugh came from the man.

"Oh yes. How could I not? It's not like you parade your whole team around saving many poor families. Leverage right? Bringing justice? How touching. I would hate to be threatened by people who save kittens."

The laugh came again and Hardison became angry at the man.

"What do you want?"

The laugh stopped and scuffling sounded, coming towards him. Suddenly, the hacker could see after the blindfold was ripped from his eyes. Adjusting to the limited light, Hardison focused on his surroundings. This place was familiar. Wait. This was the warehouse they found Eliot in after he was attacked. -


	22. Chapter 22

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

"Their tracking devices are at a warehouse on the outside of town."

"Wait isn't that...?"

Eliot sighed as Nate and Sophie's discussion lead to his involvement.

"Yeah. Which means it was a hit."

Sophie looked puzzled as she looked up at the hitter.

"Wait. I thought you were attacked by a wild animal?"

Eliot looked to Sophie then Nate and let out a frustrated sigh. He was going to regret this.

"Remember a few months ago when Parker accused me of being a werewolf?"

Sophie nodded but Nate looked confused. Oh yeah, he wasn't there.

"Well I got irritated to say the least. Then I thought it would be funny to lead her on. So every month on a full moon I would go out and fool Parker, make her think she was right."

The looks the hitter got from Sophie and Nate were ridiculous and made him feel like he was the insane one instead of Parker.

"Well that's why I was out in the middle of the woods. I just told Parker the truth, as well as Hardison, trying to make them feel like fools."

Eliot laughed to himself, imagining Parker's face. Then the hitters face fell as his voice went softer.

"It felt good and I was about to leave to rub it in their faces but then... I was attacked."

Sophie looked horrified at the truth but Nate appeared to analyze Eliot like he was the last piece of a puzzle.

"What attacked you Eliot?"

Eliot looked away and sighed. This is the ridiculous part. Clearing his throat, the hitter began his unbelievable truth.

"It was a wolf. Huge one at that. Like nothing I've ever seen before. It was almost... Human like."

Sophie gasped as Nate looked at Eliot like he grew a second head. Nate spoke first.

"So you're saying that you were attacked by a werewolf?"

Eliot looked down at his feet, cursing what he was about to say.

"Uh yeah. I guess."

Sophie composed herself as she connected the dots and asked her question.

"But weren't you bit Eliot?" -


	23. Chapter 23

Okay sorry this is short but this next chapter will be a bit longer. Also, how do you guys feel about oc's? Reviews keep this alive!

Cause if I let it out

Okay. So Eliot's a werewolf. No big deal. Oh. Oh. Sophie's thoughts were about to make her sick. Nate was driving the car to the warehouse as the grifter was internally screaming in the passenger seat. Eliot, who sat in the back, told Nate directions with a slight scowl in his tone. Wonder why. Not everyday you find out you're going to be a werewolf. Sophie was really close to vomiting now. Luckily, the small trio came up to the warehouse just in time. Eliot was the first out of the car, a determined and very angry stride he was setting. Nate would have said to stop and make sure it wasn't a trap, but Eliot knew what he was doing and it was likely a trap anyways. Busting through the doors, Eliot looked around and saw an unconscious Parker and Hardison right where he was found when he was close to bleeding most of his life out. The hitter growled at the thought that it had to be here of all places. Starting toward the two, Eliot kept aware of his surroundings. Finally reaching his friends, the hitter bent down to untie Parker from her chair. However, as he was doing so, he felt a very solid object suddenly hit the back of his head. That's when the hitter saw black dots before being consumed by the dark.


	24. Chapter 24

Wow this is the longest chapter yet. Hope you do enjoy,and reviews keep this alive. Please tolerate my bad guy oc. Feedback is love:)

It will tear me up break me down.

Nate and (reluctantly) Sophie entered the warehouse after Eliot. They were just in time to see the hitter smacked on the back of the head with an unidentifiable object. Pulling out the handgun he brought, Nate pointed it at the man. Sophie stood behind Nate looking determined but actually terrified under her charade. The man started to laugh over Eliot's unconscious form and turned toward the two.

"You know, I had a much better plan than this. To kill your pet bodyguard. To capture and eventually kill the two nosy little rug-rats. And hold your lovely girlfriend as collateral. Then I could exact my revenge. Have a hold over the great Nathan Ford."

Nate looked at the man in confusion but then it hit him. He knew this man. Or he knew his brother for that matter. The brother that died in his arms, on his watch. Nate lowered his gun in horrible realization.

"Moscow."

The man tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and smirked. His eyes glinted with murderous desire.

"Ah. So he does remember. May I monologue? Fill in the clueless pup?"

Sophie looked between the man and Nate.

"Nate. What is this about?"

The man laughed again at the oblivious woman.

"Oh please. Let me. You see, I had a typical childhood. Loving parents and a brother I would die for. Well that and the whole changing into a gigantic wolf every month. But anyways, I grew up like everyone else as did my brother. We kept in touch through the years as we drifted to different professions. I, to my meat packing plant, perfect cover for a werewolf in case you were wondering, and my brother in insurance investigations. Sound familiar? Amazing how paths cross. Anyways, my brother happened to be investigating a same lead as Mr. Ford here and well, they partnered to take them down. Unfortunately, only one came out alive. Interesting how he was killed by a silver bullet, the only thing that could kill him. How does that happen Mr. Ford?"

Nate looked speechless as he was scrambling for an inkling of a response.

"I... I didn't know... We were ambushed. Both of us were shot but... I couldn't stop the bleeding. The bullet hit his heart. I'm sorry. Your brother was a good man."

The man looked at Nate, piercing him with his predator eyes. His demeanor took on a rigid and tiring look.

"I've waited so long, thinking of what I was going to do to the man that watched my brother die, responsible for my little brothers involvement. It wasn't until after I finished ripping out the throats of the shooters that I realized though. I was going to take my time with you, savor the last tie to my brothers demise, the one who could have and should have protected him. Now the opportunity has come."

The man looked behind him at the still unconscious forms of the hacker, thief, and hitter. He continued his monologue, using his time leisurely.

"Although I must say, you didn't make it easy. Your team here is better for trouble than anything else. Especially your little mutt there."

The man gestured down to the unconscious hitter and seemed to be contemplating something in his head.

Nate's sympathetic gaze was replaced with a determined one.

"Leave them out of this. It's just you and me."

The man didn't even look at Nate and continued like the mastermind didn't even speak at all.

"He was the first target. Wipe out your mutt and the team would crumble in despair. The flea was more work than he was worth though. Did he tell you how I lost my eye? No? Little pest slashed me a few days ago. Left him with a present though, thought he would surely bleed out. But no, now I have a newly turned mutt to off as well as the rest of your team. And I'm going to make you watch."

Nate, finally losing it, fired his gun and hit the man right in his stomach. Crumpling over, silence filled the warehouse. Then that sickening laugh came from the man. He stood up straight and Sophie could see the blood starting to cover the mans shirt. He looked down at himself and acted surprised, even letting out a shocked gasp.

"Oh! You shot me!"

Nate stared dumbfounded at the man. He didn't believe in werewolves. Never saw one, didn't even believe Eliot when he said that's what attacked him. He wasn't as easily pulled into something that far fetched unlike Parker, Hardison, and Sophie. Now however, he was definitely questioning his sanity as he was thinking werewolf might not be so far fetched.

The mans laugh came out again as he looked down at his wound.

"Well now I hadn't had a tickle like that in a while. You should try carrying silver around though. Might make this more of an equal fight."

The mans laughter was cut short as he was suddenly on the ground. It seemed that while the man was monologuing, Eliot had time to come to. The hitter was currently holding down the man by his throat, choking out his life. However the man kicked off Eliot, sending him flying into a beam at least ten feet away. Getting up, the man growled in annoyance and headed for the hitter. Taking the opportunity, Sophie came to Parker and Hardison, freeing them from their bonds. Nate meanwhile was using the last of his bullets to slow down the deranged man and help ensure the teams escape. Sophie awoke Parker and Hardison with a few jolting slaps and once aware, the trio joined back with Nate, all watching the battle raging between Eliot and the man. Between a few punches, the hitter yelled.

"Nate! Get them outta here! I got this! Go!"

Nate, looking at the team and how many bullets he put into the man, reluctantly decided Eliot could do what he claimed. Once the team was out of sight, the hitter began his real fighting. Something he usually held back for the teams sake. Looking actually ferocious, Eliot caught the mans wrist as he came in for another punch. Wrenching the man's arm sideways, Eliot also applied pressure and heard the satisfying sound of cracking bones. Grinning, the hitter watched the man scream. His fun was short lived though as the man growled low and slashed his other hand across Eliot's face. Letting go out of disorientation, the hitter realized his face was bleeding profusely. Looking over at the man gave the hitter confirmation on how his face was bleeding. Right where nails should be, the man had long black claws. Looking up at Eliot after holding his injured wrist, the mans eyes shone black and his grin flashed a nice set of fangs. The hitter cursed to himself and got in a fighting stance, preparing for a real beat down.


	25. Chapter 25

Well hello people:) first off I would like to thank for being completely awesome and favoriting me as an author:) among all the others options. it means a bunch and this is just for you. Hope it is not disappointing;) and don't worry about the actual fight scene cause I will give snit bits of it soon!

p.s. Has no one figured out the title references? And reviews keep this alive!

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Loud noises came from the warehouse, as expected when a boss fight was happening inside. The team decided they were going to stay but respected Eliot's wishes of no interference. Parker looked around at the team as the noises suddenly stopped. A single pair of footsteps came toward the door of the warehouse. The whole team visibly tensed, prepared for the worst. However, the door opened to reveal a very battered Eliot. Three slash marks covered his right cheek from ear to chin, his shirt was practically ruins as it had all kinds of tears and rips, pants the same with blood covering it, and the overall appearance of the hitter looked like he fell into a blender. Blood covered nearly every spot on the hitter as well as his mouth. Actually, there looked to be no cuts on his mouth. Then how was there so much blood around...Sophie gasped at her revelation and his appearance. The hitter looked far off and not even his usual grumpy self. He almost seemed... Hostile, like he would attack any threat, friend or foe. Eliot then grinned, revealing a nice, blood covered set of fangs himself.

"Eliot?"

The hitters attention was on Nate faster than lightning. Eliot's eyes were wild and animalistic. His ferocious demeanor also didn't give reassuring feelings to the team. Eliot was tensed for an attack and Nate knew he had to somehow calm down the distant hitter. Any fear he had of the man before seemed minimal to what he felt now. Sure he'd admit it to himself as they all had at one point. He was scared. Nate was afraid for the safety of his team, sadly by one of their own. The mastermind knew Eliot would never hurt the team willingly or even if he was forced to, however Eliot wasn't himself. Nate started to doubt Eliot even knew who or where he even was in that moment. All he could see on the hitter was one thing.

Instinct.

"Sparky?"

Suddenly Eliot's gaze flashed to the next source of noise, the thief of their team. She seemed hopeful but hesitant as she spoke. Taking a step toward the twenty feet gap between her at the car and him at the warehouse door, she paused as Eliot tensed. Waiting for any other reaction, Parker chanced the next step. Eliot tensed more, still assessing if she was a threat. A low rumbling noise came from his throat and the team realized that the hitter was growling. Not his typical growl, but an actual animalistic growl. Nate pulled Parker back quickly, fearing they may not have any way to get through to Eliot. He had to think of a plan fast. However, just as he might of had an inkling of an idea, Eliot suddenly looked down at one of the gashes on his midsection. Nate followed his gaze and took notice of just how much blood was coming from the wound. The hitter looked back up at his team and this time, he had a spark of recognition in his eyes. Then he fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving his team. A sorrowful expression flitted across Eliot's face, making him look lost and remorseful. Nate realized then, their hitter was himself again, and was just trying to protect them. Sophie was the first to run forward to aid Eliot, and Nate snapped out of his haze to yell at the shocked Hardison or lost Parker for the first aid kit in the back of his car. This was going to be a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok so here's the thing: this seems like an ending but it isn't I promise! I still have some plot bunnies that will keep this story alive. I rather think they are ingenious plot twists:) and thank you to the guest that guessed (huh that rhymes) my chapter song titles right. Yes they are indeed from the song Monster by Skillet. As you can see I think they lyrics go pretty well with this story and Eliot in general. Now go be free! Enjoy this story hopefully and I might just post another very soon. Thanks to my new reviewers.

P.s. I plan to have reasoning behind my werewolf traits.

Make it end?

A few days later, the team was less than back to normal. The hitter strongly protested a hospital trip and luckily didn't have serious injuries. The scare from the wound on Eliot's torso was not as bad a thought and most of the blood on the hitter was not his own. Eliot just suffered enough blood loss to waver slightly. The actual hard part was the clearly shaken trust and uncertainty around him from his team. Any time he came by one of them it seemed there was a question lingering on their lips but never came. What was it? The only one that never seemed to falter was Parker. It was hard dancing around her questions though. She was very adamant and unrelenting. It's not like he could just cover up the mutilated dead body that Parker saw. That and he might have ripped that guys throat out. With his teeth. Now that he thought about it, the hitter wasn't sure how the fight escalated that quickly. He remembered getting slashed across the face and seeing the man "wolfing out" but after kind of seems fuzzy. What did he do? Wait, there was a flash of a memory when Eliot came out of the warehouse. But it was over then right? They knew he wouldn't hurt them, but why did Eliot feel that whatever happened that night shattered the reassuring safety they were suppose to feel around him? Sophie seems to try to cover her very distant and terrified attitude every time she sees him. It's not like he can ignore what he did and how he did it. Eliot also was trying to figure out things himself. He found that every time he would get angry, a new nudge at his gums would alert him of his elongated teeth. That and his eyes seem to change color and his nails became claws but that was as far as it got. Well and the faster healing, especially when he slept. And the heightened senses and accelerated speed and strength. Actually, Eliot wasn't really sure why he was holding on to the secret when it wasn't really one anymore anyway. They all saw him that night. Maybe that was why. Even he can't believe what he has become. There is so much confusion and Parker is not helping. She wants to know what it's like to be a werewolf but he's not even sure yet. All he knows is that he's figuring it out one day at a time.


	27. Chapter 27

Just so there's no confusion, a time lapse has occurred. This is the next month on the full moon:) enjoy!

Next possible sequel: there's a bad moon on the rise

It's hiding in the dark.

"You got everything?" Sophie resumed her usual mother hen attitude after a while and now that it was full moon that night, Eliot was getting prepared to leave. Sophie was helping the hitter get ready while Nate was in his room doing whatever Nate does and Parker and Hardison were setting up a mini theater in front of the six huge work screens.

"Yeah"

"Ok, but you sure you're ok with having this earbud and tracker?" Sophie checked with the hitter for the eleventh time that hour.

"No" Eliot was being honest with her, as he didn't even know what he was going to go through so why should they hear?

"Well we got to know where you'll be, but we can turn off the coms when you get to the warehouse."

"Fine" Eliot growled the response and saw the small and quick flash of fear in the grifters eyes. He immediately softened his gaze to showcase his apology for his hostility. Sophie straightened her posture and threw him a look.

"Now don't be fresh with me. You have plenty of time to growl when you get there."

Eliot then took his turn to give the grifter a look. They could banter like this forever if she kept acting like his mother. Eliot turned from Sophie and started to head for the door. He needed to get out of there before...

"Hey! You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

So close.

Eliot turned from the door to see Parker and Hardison,the former being the one who addressed him. She got a running start and did a half leap into his arms. Hugging the hitter tightly, Parker whispered in his ear.

"We got you something."

Startled, Eliot drew out of the hug, which he became accustomed to these past few weeks, and started to open his mouth in protest. Parker held her finger at his lips though and threw her other hand out behind her at Hardison who then placed something in it. Bringing her hand back around, the thief had a gleam in her eyes. She pulled one of Eliot's hands up and placed the object in his hand. The hitter looked down at what was in his hand and didn't know what to say. It was breath mints. Breath mints. Freaking breath mints. Eliot stared at the gift then back at Parker and then Hardison, the later pointing at the thief in a "it was her idea look."

With a growl that the hitter was so desperately trying and failing to suppress, he looked/slightly glared at Parker.

"Parker, why did you get me breath mints?"

The thief looked at him like that was the silliest question in the world.

"It's so you don't have doggy breath afterwards."

The hitters anger started to boil then and he knew he would lose it soon. His fangs were itching for release. Hardison then broke the quietly escalating moment with his own gift. He held it in front of him with much more dramatics than necessary.

"Boom! Tracking device on an elastic one hundred percent proof band. Not to brag but this could last you through an atomic bomb. Twice. Hoard of daleks? Can't exterminate this band." Hardison paused, waiting for the props that never came. "Doctor who. Come on that ain't died yet!"

Eliot, finally realizing how restless he was becoming, took the band and mints, thanked the two in his best sincere voice, said his goodbyes and left for the warehouse. However on his way out he heard Parker yell.

"I'll take care of Ellie while you're gone!"

Eliot got a last glimpse to see the stuffed brown wolf with that stupid green bow in the thief's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

This is for two of my most devoted and supportive fans. You know who you are but I'm gonna list ya anyway.

Ann ryce and my dear friend phantom who now goes by Jain Farstrider. This is for you two!

It's teeth are razor sharp.

Eliot was nervous. He would never admit it as he has been through things that would give people and their unborn grandchildren nightmares, but he was undoubtably nervous. His knuckles turned white from his clenched fists as he stood in the middle of the familiar clearing. Of course he came back to the same place he was before. Before when he thought werewolves were just something to bait your friend with. When he wasn't one. Oh how irony bites harder with him. He hated this. The one thing he knew he couldn't defeat. Himself. Eliot wouldn't have come out here, but even he couldn't deny the obvious signs of his supernatural evolution. He didn't believe in werewolves. The idea was still absurd to him. But, it's hard to explain the warehouse incident without using the word werewolf. Eliot's memory flashed back to that night. Some snit bits fell through sometimes and he could recollect memories. This time, Eliot was in the middle of his fight with the lunatic of a werewolf. The hitter remembered being thrown into a wall and hearing the distinctive sound of his ribs cracking. He remembered the pain. He remembered the anger. He remembered killing the man. However, he didn't remember anything in between. Eliot didn't remember how the fight escalated to the measure of murder. He had no real intentions of killing the man. He was done with that. It angered him that of all things, this would happen to him. Eliot always thought that if he was to ever have only one thing, it would be self control. He knew what he was doing at all times, but this, this was a death sentence. It made him angry that he just knew he wouldn't be the one in control this time. Not when that moon came up. Eliot set down his bag of supplies and then started to strip off his clothing. The hitter made sure to latch the tracker Hardison gave him on his right ankle. Eliot could already feel a deep ache as he looked up in the direction of the rising, full, and hypnotizing moon. Once the light hit his skin, Eliot screamed. It wasn't just a scream though, it was a battle cry. It was as if the wolf inside was declaring its time now, demanding its freedom. Eliot didn't like the feeling of not having control as that was what he always feared most. People died when he didn't have control. Something was pulling at his insides. Eliot hunched over in pain. However his screams intensified as his bones started to crack and rearrange to fit their new host. The fight was practically lost now by Eliot as his wolf started to emerge from its dark recesses. It felt like a crawling blaze underneath his skin. Black, reddish, and white fur rippled outward as Eliot's features started to become more lupine and large in size. His screams/ howls of agony pierced the air as the strong hitter was no more. A beautiful and very large human like wolf stood were the hitter once was and it reared back its head and let out a long ferocious howl.


End file.
